bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Council
The Celestial Council is an ancient and powerful group of wise angels who represent light, order, and positivity within the Host of Heaven. They are therefore the ruling body of Heaven itself. It consists of various different angels, each of a particular position and title in the Heavenly Host. Additionally, all members of the Celestial Council are the closest and chief advisers to the Ruler of Heaven. History Formation Following the creation of the Angels long after the imprisonment of Amara, the extermination of the Seraphim, and the birth of the Archangels, Heaven, and all of the Holy Host as well as all of creation itself, the Celestial Council was created as a selective group of angels that would be God's closest and chief advisers in cosmic situations. The original members of the council were as follows: Oracle, Michael, Metatron, Zachariah, Camael, Haniel, Amenadiel, Samyaza, Ephiram, Ambriel, Raziel. The Rebellion Upon Lucifer's defeat after his rebellion, the Celestial Council met to figure out how to punish Lucifer. Talks went back and forth over the status of Heaven and the remaining loyal angels at the time as well as the rightful punishment for Lucifer's actions. Zachariah advised God to destroy Lucifer. Although God had considered, He was talked out of it by the other members and his former wife Aurora. Michael then suggested banishing Lucifer and his remaining followers from Heaven for eternity. When the Council took a vote, it was a "yes" to banishment. However, Oracle did not vote and came up with the suggestion to give Lucifer a chance at redemption. Though the Council members were not sure of this, God eventually gave it the go-ahead, but would banish Lucifer if he either refused or it did not work. In the end, Oracle's idea did not work as Lucifer rejected the chance and was therefore banished. After this moment, the Council continued to advise God, even after Oracle disappeared. However, once God left, Michael took control of Heaven and renamed certain members of the council, only adding in the ones he trusted. Characteristics The Celestial Council is essentially a group of angels who are God's senior staff and closest advisers, an angelic council varying from high ranking angels to low ranking angels, but is comprised of some of the eldest, wisest, and most powerful members of the Host of Heaven, who are elected by God Himself to lead and guide the Angels as well as advise God on situations, as they were the ones who advised Him to cast out Lucifer and his rebellious angels from Heaven. All members of the Celestial Council are made of angels who are either the first/leader of their specific type of angel or who have special positions and occupations in Heaven, or even both. The Majority Council of the Order can overrule the decision that the other members of the Council make, regarding matters of the Host of Heaven; such as banishing a member of the Angelic Order. Additionally, many members of the council represented their specific angelic rank. For example, Michael, as the eldest and head archangel, represented the Archangels, Camael, as the eldest and leader of the Powers, Camael represented the Powers. The Celestial Council also meets in the Council Chambers, which is a room just below the throne room. The room itself is large, oval-shaped and emerald green with black patches, beam-like structures going up to the ceiling and with pale green light beams shooting up in between the columns. The table in the center, as well as the chairs around it, are silver with white patches. Aside from the members of the Council and the Ruler of Heaven, very rarely is anyone else ever allowed in the council chambers, as it is their private quarters and no-one else is ever allowed in their room. After the events of Barachiel's defeat, Oracle created two new seats and made Michael his secret advisor. As of the other secret advisor, Lucifer is the foremost candidate as he has redeemed himself but he has refused twice, although the position is open to him anytime. Members God's reign= This is a list of the original members of the Council during God's reign: Majority *'Oracle:' Being the Original Seraphim Angel as well as the Trainer of the Host of Heaven, Oracle was a majority member of the Celestial Council. Before Oracle disappeared, when meeting with the other members, Oracle not only sat at the left side of God, but sat right next to the Lord Himself. He represented all Angels. *'Michael:' Being the eldest Archangel as well as the Commander of the Host of Heaven, Michael was a majority member of the Celestial Council. He sat on the right side of God, next to the Lord Himself. He represented the Archangels. *'Zachariah:' The Chief Cherubim, Zachariah was a majority member of the Celestial Council. He sat on the right side, sitting next to Michael. He represented the Cherubim. *'Metatron:' The Scribe of God, despite being a mere "run-of-the-mill" angel, Metatron was a majority member of the Celestial Council. He sad on the left side, sitting next to Oracle. He represented God's word. Minority *'Camael:' The Leader of the Powers, Camael is a member of the Celestial Council. He represented the Powers. *'Haniel:' The highest Principality, Haniel is a member of the Celestial Council. She represented the Principalities. *'Amenadiel:' The oldest and master Malakhim, Amenadiel is a member of the Celestial Council. He represented the Malakhim. *'Samyaza:' The Captain of the Dominions, Samyaza is a member of the Celestial Council. He represented the Dominions. *'Ephiram:' The Chief Virtue, Ephiram is a member of the Celestial Council. he represented the Virtues. *'Ambriel:' The lead Throne, Ambriel is a member of the Celestial Council. She represented the Thrones. *'Raziel:' The top of the Ophanim, Raziel is a member of the Celestial Council. He represented the Ophanim. |-| Michael's reign= The list of council members during Michael's reign as the Ruler of Heaven in God's and Oracle's absence. They were eventually disbanded after Oracle took over: Majority *'Uriel:' As one of the Archangels, he was a member of the council. When he as discovered to be secretly working against Heaven, Oracle killed him. *'Sariel:' Though not seen until Season 8, as an archangel, she was also a member of this council. After Michael was defeated by Oracle, she was no longer a member after it was disbanded and was also secretly working against Oracle. *'Raphael:' Being one of the Archangels, he was also a member of this council. Minority *'Zachariah:' As chief cherubim, Zachariah was still a member of the Council. However, he was killed during the Apocalypse. *'Camael:' As the leader of the Powers, Camael was also a member of the council. *'Hester:' As Camael's second in command, Hester was also a member of the council. |-| Oracle's reign= The list of council members during Oracle's reign as the Ruler of Heaven, being God's true heir to the Throne of Creation: Majority *'Eartheia:' As the new Trainer of the Host of Heaven, Eartheia is the newest majority member of the Council, following her introduction into the Heavenly Host after being resurrected from an eons death. She takes Oracle's former place on the Council, sitting to his left. *'Ariel:' The eldest female Archangel and current Commander of the Holy Host, Ariel is a majority member of the Celestial Council. She sits at the right side of Oracle, taking Michael's place in the Council and is the representative for the Archangels. *'Michael:' After being defeated by Oracle, Michael was disbanded from the Council as punishment for his actions during the Civil War (with many angels blaming Michael for the devastation). Michael accepted the punishment without hesitation. However, during the war with Turok-Hans, Michael was elected as a unanimous (but temporary) member at Oracle's insistence, finding Michael’s mind to be valuable, and left after the war was over. Eventually, Michael reclaimed his rights permanently after he crucially aided in the defeat of Barachiel as a reward for his actions. Thus, he is now a secret advisor of the Council and is seated at the center of the Meeting Board. *'Gadreel:' The former protector the Garden of Eden, Gadreel had recently become a majority member of the Council after being freed from Heaven's Dungeon. Being the new Chief Cherubim, he takes up Zachariah's place on the Council as representative for the Cherubim. *'Metatron:' Even now as the Scribe of Rocael, Metatron is still a majority member of the Council, sitting in the exact same seat. Minority *'Sunniel:' As one of the few members of the Powers loyal to Oracle, Sunniel is a new member of the Celestial Council. He takes Camael's place as the council's representative for the Powers. *'Haniel:' The highest Principality, Haniel remains a member of the Celestial Council. *'Annael:' As Oracle's protégée and Special Assistant to the Sovereign of Heaven, Annael is a now a member of the Celestial Council, taking Amenadiel's place (since he has become a Cherubim) as the Council's representative of the Malakhim. *'Samyaza:' The Captain of the Dominions, Samyaza is a member of the Celestial Council. *'Ephiram:' The Chief Virtue, Ephiram is a member of the Celestial Council. *'Ambriel:' The lead Throne, Ambriel is a member of the Celestial Council. *'Raziel:' The top of the Ophanim, Raziel is a member of the Celestial Council. Candidates *'Lucifer:' While Lucifer has not claimed his seat, which is right after Eartheia's, Oracle offered him a position as one of his secret advisors twice, only to be turned down and thus Oracle is now searching for another candidate but this does not mean that Lucifer cannot become it, as long as Oracle has not found another angel worthy. Category:Angels Category:Organizations Category:Higher-tier Angels